<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by remyjemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848410">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy'>remyjemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hulkling - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Wiccan - Freeform, Young Avengers: Children's Crusade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the aftermath of Young Avengers: Children's Crusade, and Billy gets nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mmmm me obsessing over young avengers??? noooooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Breathe, Billy. I need you to breathe.”</p><p>“I can't… I can’t.” <em>Wheeze.</em></p><p>“Yes you can.”</p><p>Billy was choking out sobs in front of Teddy, sat on the bed and clinging onto the blonde boy’s arms.</p><p>“Billy, please look at me.”</p><p>Billy forced his eyes open, everything blurry from the tears. He saw Teddy’s worried face in from of him and soon felt a warm hand on his cheek.</p><p>“H-hurts.”</p><p>“I know. Just follow me.” Teddy took a deep breath in, “In… and out.” He blew out a big gust of air.</p><p>Billy shakily tried to copy him. It was a feeble attempt. He just sounded like he was a fish gasping for water to breathe. But Billy’s water was air. And the air was Teddy.</p><p>“You're safe, okay?” Teddy assured. “They're not gonna take you away. Cap isn't here, Iron Man isn't here. No heroes.”</p><p>“No-no heroes?” Billy asked, sniffing. He could feel the snot drip down on his lip and he felt sick.</p><p>“No heroes.”  Teddy nodded.</p><p>“But… but you're my hero…” </p><p>Teddy chuckled, “Hey, there he is. Let's try breathing again, okay?” <em>In and out.</em></p><p>He managed to take a deeper breath this time and finally felt the cool air rush into his lungs. The moonlight shone into the otherwise dark room, casting shadows against the wall of the bedroom. The sheets were ruffed up and a pillow was on the ground somewhere. A glass of water stood on the side table, the side wet from the ice that was in, it hours earlier, being melted. The noise from the outside brought comfort to Billy as his surroundings became more clear. He always loved New York nightlife.</p><p>“Better?” Teddy asked after a few silent moments.</p><p>Billy nodded slowly. It wasn't better yet… but he felt… calm.</p><p>“Good.” Teddy pulled Billy close against his chest and kissed the top of the smaller boy’s head.</p><p>“Safe.” Billy mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“Safe.” Teddy affirmed.</p><p>Safe. He was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>